


Silently Drawn

by Maverick



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: Nicky's got gameAKA Nicky's response to Joe's thirst trap in myLife on Firestory
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 351





	Silently Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834318) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



> Title from Rumi: _Let yourself be silently drawn by the stronger pull of what you really love._
> 
> Thanks to Pollitt for her middle of the night beta. I'm very lucky I don't have to pay her by individual comma wrangle.

To call Nicky meticulous, methodical and observant would not be untrue. He tends to take on the persona of the silent observer, surveying the landscape and stepping in when needed. But that’s not all that he is. He has a dry sense of humor and he finds kindness cuts more deeply than anger. That said, he can hold a grudge for decades, he can cut a person with his eyes as skillfully as he can with his sword, and with that blade he can slaughter with a ruthlessness that would shock an outside observer. But most importantly, he has held the love and desire of one beautiful man for over 900 years. 

He uses those methods and observations in the veneration of Joe. He knows Joe’s body probably better than his own. He has traced the planes of Joe’s torso with coarse fingertips and a slick tongue. He knows how the swipe of his nose across Joe’s clavicle will never fail to elicit a shiver and moan. He knows a slight nip of teeth to an earlobe will have Yusef cursing in his mother tongue. And by God, he knows how the press of his thumbs at the hollow of Joe’s hip bones will literally bring his beloved to his knees. 

In the words of their new little sister, Nicky’s got game. And he’s not afraid to wield it.

That doesn’t mean he’s not going to tease Joe mercilessly for the Snapchat picture that nearly had Nicky swallowing his tongue. So for the last few weeks, he’d been sending Joe Snapchats of thirsty things --a glass of ice water with condensation dripping down the side after sitting in the blazing sun, a drooping flower in brittle soil, and an overview shot of the cracked dry earth of a desert they know intimately well. In other words, he’s lulling Joe in for the long game. 

But for once, Nicky’s not in the mood to wait. He wants. Deep down in his bones, he wants to feel the manifestation of the ceaseless hunger that Joe has for him. And he wants it _now._

So he positions his camera phone and sets a timer. Settling on the couch, Nicky leans back against the cushions, juts his hips forward, and spreads his legs wide. He’s wearing a pair of Joe’s sweatpants that have seen better days--threadbare and thin in all the right places. He rucks up his t-shirt a bit at the waist to expose a smooth sliver of skin that never fails to draw Joe in like a moth to a flame. He can almost feel the rough slide of Joe’s thumb across that peek of skin. Every part of Joe is beautiful, but his hands are Nicky’s favorite and even the mere thought of them against his skin makes his heart beat faster.

He closes his eyes and thinks of Joe and those talented hands as he waits for the timer on the camera to start snapping. Opening his eyes, he looks directly at the camera as he runs his hand down and across the wide expanse of his thigh, fabric taut against his skin. He licks his lips and cups himself through the sweatpants, knowing it’s clearly evident that he is going commando. And then the camera clicks in quick succession. 

Nicky needs to wait a few minutes before he can grab his phone, his taunting of Joe clearly having an effect on him as well. He adjusts himself and rises off the couch. He swipes through the pictures on his phone. The first few are out of focus, but the third is sin in pixilated form. In that one, Nicky looks positively debauched. His erection is clearly visible through the well-worn sweatpants.The way his hand is cupping his cock and balls, his thumb sweeping up against his shaft is exactly how Joe would touch and tease him. He’s worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and his pupils are blown wide with desire. Nicky’s never been one to find himself attractive -- much to Joe’s endless dismay -- but even he can see the appeal in this picture. 

Joe’s going to lose his fucking mind. 

He settles back down on the couch and thumbs through the various filters before deciding to send the picture in all it’s raw glory. He hits send and waits. He has to flex his fingers several times to stop from touching himself. He wants to wait for Joe, but the anticipation is as good as any aphrodisiac. He closes his eyes and exhales. It will be worth the wait. 

It’s only ten minutes later that Joe comes barreling into the room, his eyes wild and his breathing labored, like he ran all the way from wherever he was. He drops to his knees in front of Nicky, hands splayed across Nicky’s thighs, fingertips biting into his flesh in the best possible way. His eyes are on Nicky’s as he starts talking in a variety of tongues. “Nicolo! Ya salaam! Enta betharrag maʿāyā? I was at lunch with Andy. You’re lucky she was more interested in the tiramisu than my phone. Cazzo! Stai cercando di uccidermi?”

“No, Cuore mio. Just thought you might be thirsty.” 

Joe’s burst of laughter is as effective as any caress to his skin. How he loves this man. Nicky leans in to kiss those smiling lips. 

Joe meets him halfway. He slides his hand up Nicky’s thigh to stroke his erection. He breaks the kiss to look into Nicky’s eyes. “How did I get so lucky? Il mio cuore batte solo per te.” Joe’s lips are back on his before Nicky has a chance to answer. 

As in all things, even in this playful exchange, they are in perfect tandem. He opens his mouth to Joe’s tongue as he lets Joe pull him down on top of him, their bodies slotted together in perfect harmony. He’s the lucky one for sure and sometimes planning really does pay off in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Arabic:
> 
> ya salaam: Wow! 
> 
> enta betharrag maʿāyā? Are you kidding me?
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Cazzo! Stai cercando di uccidermi: Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?
> 
> Cuore mio – My heart
> 
> Il mio cuore batte solo per te. – My heart beats only for you.
> 
> Inspired by [ THIS GIF SET ](https://hawkaye.tumblr.com/post/626490234864025600/isnt-this-what-you-always-dreamed-of)


End file.
